1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to environmental engineering, and in particular relates to a system for treating wastewater containing ammonia.
2. Description of the Related Art
For public or private wastewater treatments, removal of ammonia is often required. Ammonium is usually produced from nitrogen following aerobic or anaerobic treatments of wastewater. In a denitrification process, ammonium is oxidized to become nitrate, and then the nitrate is reduced to become nitrogen gas to be released into the atmosphere.
In a biological process, ammonium is oxidized by the ammonium oxidation bacteria (AOB) to become nitrite, and then the nitrite is sequentially oxidized by the nitrite oxidation bacteria (NOB) to become nitrate, and then the nitrate is reduced by denitrifying bacteria to become nitrogen gas to be released into the atmosphere.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional wastewater treatment system 10. The conventional wastewater treatment system 10 includes an anaerobic reactor 12, an anoxic reactor 14, a nitrification reactor 16, and a solid-liquid separating reactor 18. However, when the C/N (carbon/nitrogen) ration or the concentration of organic nitrogen is high, proliferated heterotrophic bacteria in the nitrification reactor 16 inhibits the growth of autotrophic bacteria and nitrification. Thus, a novel method and system for treating ammonia-based wastewater is required to improve treatment efficiency thereof.